


The Distortionist

by TheMysteriousStoryteller



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, I guess I don't know tbh, Lots of mirrors babey, Mirrors, What the fuck is this lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 04:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteriousStoryteller/pseuds/TheMysteriousStoryteller
Summary: Something isn't quite right.





	The Distortionist

**Author's Note:**

> I don't uh. Know what this is? I like it, but at the same time, I don't? I don't know. Honestly, I've been feeling really insecure about my writing lately(and I feel genuinely anxious about posting this), and I don't know why. I promise I'll make some stories that are actually good soon. Regardless, though, I hope you all enjoy this story kinda based on The Distortionist by GHOST. Comments are appreciated. Bless.

_ Crash!  _

Shards of glass clattered and scattered on the ground from a mirror that was recently shattered. While the sound of glass being suddenly broken may be a startling shock to everyone else, Matt was quite used to it. After all, this wasn’t the first time he had to do this. He turned to look at the other mirrors in his room, the metal bat tightly clenched in his hand. When he saw his own reflection, though, he cracked a smile and relaxed his grip a bit. 

He was beautiful. His vibrant ginger hair appeared to be soft and fluffy, neatly curling up at his shoulders. His fair skin was dotted with freckles, and his green eyes shined with kindness and life. The bat wasn’t even in his hand, and his hands were covered in small cuts from the shards of broken glass that laid behind him. His clothes were framed perfectly on his fit body, making him look even better than before, if that was possible. His entire body had an almost tangibly nice aura to it, making him seem friendly and approachable to even a stranger. 

He turned back around to look at the other mirror again, the grip on his bat loosening more. Sure, he may have swung the bat and it happened to connect with the glass in the mirror, but the urge was uncontrollable! Nobody could blame him for an uncontrollable impulse! Plus, the mirror was the one that made the mess, anyway. Matt let out an annoyed huff as he began to pick up the shards, not paying them a glance as he threw them into the trash bin. Once the shards were discarded, Matt turned the now broken mirror toward the wall, not looking at the broken shards that still clung to silver frame of the mirror. “What a mess,” he muttered as he pressed the front of the mirror up against his wall. Right as he had finished, there was a firm knock at the door. 

“Matt?” The monotonic voice was all that Matt needed to know who it was. He quickly dropped the bat and kicked it under the bed. He then called out in a peppy tone, “come in!” As soon as he gave the okay, his best friend, Edd, opened the door and stepped inside. He looked around, muttering about how he couldn’t understand how Matt could have  _ so  _ many mirrors in his room. There were countless mirrors of different kinds(handheld, full-body, and the ones that you hang up on the wall, to name a few) that laid around, and Edd couldn’t stand seeing his own reflection more than ten different times. However, he pushed that aside, and began to explain why he had come up there. “Er...I heard glass breaking. Everything okay?” He questioned, making Matt chuckle instinctively. 

“Oh, everything’s fine!” Matt sat down on his bed. “I just, uh...tripped, ya know?”   
  
“Oh. Well, are you okay?” Edd asked in concern, biting back an extra remark about how if Matt actually cleaned up every once in a while, he wouldn’t be so prone to tripping. 

“I’m flattered by your concern, but I’m fine!” Matt replied, flashing a smile. 

“Uh...okay.” Edd shrugged, turning around and walking back toward the door. “Just wanted to make sure.” 

“Once again, I’m flattered by your concern!” Matt repeated, keeping that smile on his face. Edd rolled his eyes, mumbled a goodbye, and walked out of Matt’s room. Matt waved him farewell, and looked back at the now turned around mirror, his eyes narrowing. He’d definitely have to dispose of that later. For now, though, he could relish in the fact that the truth was kept sacred.

* * *

 

Only a few hours passed before Matt was exposed to more treachery and disloyalty. 

It started when Matt had gone downstairs to get some milk. He was innocently minding his business and doing nothing else, but Tom suddenly walked up to him and made some sort of snide remark. Of course, Matt had replied in defense of himself. Next thing he knew, Tom was crying and Edd was chastising him.

The unfairness of it! The only thing he did was defend himself, and yet  _ he  _ was the one being punished! What Tom had said was way worse, yet  _ he _ was being painted as the monster! And, of course, Edd had sided with Tom; the other’s hurt-filled mirrors were enough to tell Edd everything. In his indignation, Matt had stormed up to his room, leaving Edd to console Tom. 

_ “I’m not cruel!”  _ Matt thought to himself as he paced around his room.  _ “Tom’s the cruel one! The terrible things that he said to me...ah, if only someone other than me could see the truth!”  _ With that thought in mind, Matt picked up a small, hand-held mirror, knowing that at least his reflection would give him the real truth. He stared into his own face, looking at his kind, green eyes and pretty, vibrant hair. What kind of person with eyes like that would spout such unkind words? He wouldn’t, that’s for sure! In fact, with looks like his, he was more likely to get hurt. 

Suddenly, Matt saw a bright gleam bounce off of the mirror and felt a burn on his cheek. With a yelp, he dropped the mirror, putting a hand to his face. Looking back down at his reflection, he took his hand away, which revealed a black static that had replaced a patch of skin on his cheek. A hiss left him as he tore his gaze away from his reflection. The madness of it! Once again, the mirrors had betrayed him! First, that one from earlier, and now this one was telling lies, too! Without hesitation, he slammed his fist into the mirror. The cracks from the initial impact spread out, separating the glass into multiple shards. A few of them bounced off of the mirror and landed on the bed, but Matt wasn’t concerned about that at the moment. He held his hand up and looked at it, his eyebrows straightening out as he looked at his bloodied knuckles with a flat gaze.

_ “Great. Another mess. God, liars make such messes.”  _ Matt began to discard the broken shards and mirror, thankful that Tom’s ugly sobs coming from downstairs seemed to have ceased. Admittedly, he was a little surprised. The reflected light had never betrayed him twice in one day. Usually, they abode his ways, and showed him what he wanted to see. Once all of the shards were discarded, he looked back down at his hand. At least the mirror hadn’t hurt him too badly, he supposed. He turned back to the three full-body mirrors he had, staring at the reflections in all of them. The black patch on his cheek was still there, as were the bloodied knuckles. With a growl, Matt turned toward his bed and crouched down. He reached under his bed and pulled out the metal bat, gripping the tape wrapped around the handle tightly. Still holding the bat, Matt whipped around and held the bat over his shoulder with both of his hands, ready to swing and shatter the deceitful glass. 

However, before he could swing, he was forced into a blinding spotlight. Every mirror was turned on him, bending the light right onto him. The bat moved to only his right hand as his arms fell limp to his side and he fell to his knees, crying out in pain as he felt the facade burn away. Thus, the real truth had come to light. And, when Matt looked at himself in one of the bright mirrors, he stopped screaming.

Matt’s black shirt and dull green overcoat were now tightly wrapped around his twisted torso, resembling a towel being twisted to squeeze out the water. His skin had become a black static, and the vibrant orange hair had turned dull and uncomfortably spiky like a cat bristling its fur. His green eyes were still bright, but they shimmered with pure coldness, and his grin was filled with maliciousness. His aura had turned dark and threatening. He forced himself to stand up, his eyes only tearing away from his reflection when he heard the door open. 

Of course, with all of the yelling, Edd and Tom were bound to check on him. Even though Matt had made Tom cry, he was still their friend and the crying was beginning to worry them. However, when they saw what Matt had become —or, rather, what he had been revealed to be—they were left in an awe-struck horror. However, Matt wasn’t frozen up much longer. His grip tightened on the bat as he turned toward his friends, raising the metal bat up over his shoulders again. He could see surprise and fear reflected in their mirrors. 

_ One, two, three, break! _


End file.
